The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘DrisStrawSeven’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Monterey, Calif. in June, 2003 and originated from a cross between the female proprietary parent ‘77G1’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘Driscoll Camarillo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,771). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. ‘DrisStrawSeven’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Hillsborough, Fla. for four years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.